Martin
by Carla Fox
Summary: It is funny how people want to hear what they want, especially when you are a very territorial Rick Hunter. Rick and Lisa.


**Martin**

**By Carla Fox**

After the horrible incident when Rick stood up Lisa for their date, because he went to see Minmei, Rick felt miserable. Several times he tries to called Lisa, to say sorry because he knew that behind all her anger, she was really hurt. Rick just found out Lisa's real feelings for him and still had to adjust to this particular fact. He always saw her as a friend, she was probably the only female friend, and after the death of Roy, she had become essential to his life. He had always been attracted to her, and it was a difficult thing not to do, considering that she was a knockout, especially when she lost the balls of her hair. In the past two years, Lisa become so present in his life, at work and out of work that he just hadn't noticed those little things that make him feel at home, everywhere she was. Now that he knew, because Vanessa was kind enough to say it to his face, that Lisa was in love with him, he understood a several little things he just didn't even thought it have a meaning, like when she clean his house. He was a really messy man sometimes, almost like a collage student living in a dorm, so that Lisa cleaned his house was a blessing. Rick slap himself now, when he remember thinking that she did that because they spent so many time in his place, that she was kind of tired of the eternal messed. He was certainly dense about woman stuff.

Taking a coffee and sitting on his couch, Rick thought about everything this woman means to him. Maybe because he saw her all the time, he just forgot the little thing that she was actually, a woman. She was so emphatic with him, that the fact that she was a woman, a lady, just slipped his mind. He sighed and he warmed his hands with the hot mug. He didn't like the coffee he made, Lisa's coffee was different, stronger and tasty. Looking around, he realized his little apartment was just so plain, he shuddered not just for the cold, but also because he knew that Lisa's presence in this home simply illuminated the place.

"How could I be so stupid!" he said aloud to himself and drank a little of his coffee and make a face when he realized that it was bitter.

Resting his head in the back of his couch, he looked at the ceiling and sighed one more time. He loved her. He loved her very much and the feelings were growing inside him, in a way he didn't know how. Rick thought about the past 2 years, times where Minmei disappeared from his life and Lisa just stormed in, filling him. He smiled a little remembering how wrong he was about his first impression of her. The ice queen wasn't exactly that and he found that out 6 months after the Earth was destroyed. After working without stopping, the mayor of Macross city organized a ball for all the town, a party to celebrate life. Everybody was invited and Rick asked Lisa to join him. Of course he just thought about the party as a way to distract himself with a bunch of friends with some beer. He was wrong, it was a serious event and good for him, he have a nice suit to use. When he picked up Lisa that evening, he walked to her door, fixing his tie and thinking if Lisa knew that the famous party was a serious thing. He knocked at the door and he kept trying to fix the damn tie and looking down, when she open the door. His eyes were fixed on the floor when a pair of long legs appear into his view. Long legs that wore a couple of silver sandals that show a pair of, what he thought later, sexy feet. His eyes slowly travel up for those slender legs until in the high of the knee, a black dress appears, a tight dress with a high, very high cut in both of their sides, showing the rest of the legs…bare legs. Rick's eyes keep traveling for the figure, into a curving hips, an impossible tiny waist, and up…to a nice cleavage, a long neck with a necklace and into a face, a familiar face with some make up that make her lips look more than kissable and a pair of brilliant green eyes. Rick simple couldn't breathe in all the way up for Lisa's body, sexy as hell body. Now, sitting on his couch, the thought of her in that particular outfit, suddenly making him…uncomfortable. He remembered how he was drooling over her and how silly he acted all the night, feeling over territorial around her. Of course it was some kind of revelation for everyone when they saw her like that, specially to the pilots of the RDF. He couldn't remember how many times he gave the "look-but-don't-touch" look to some of his colleagues and how many times he used his rank to scared away an interested male of a lower rank. But of course Lisa was a free woman and he wasn't his boyfriend, even if he certainly acted like one, and a very possessive one that night. He danced with her and lost himself in her eyes. She smiled at him, and his heart felt going faster every time. That was a night to remember, a night that end with him almost kissing her, on his own will. But he didn't, he thought he was been unfaithful to Minmei and to their platonic relationship.

And now that he know that Lisa loved him, he understood the pain in her eyes that night, when he went away with a simple goodbye. Rick sit down again, feeling stupid. How many times she said "take care" or "be careful" and he just went away with not even a thank you. How many times he showed her off when she needed him and looked for her at 2 in the morning because he suddenly needed to talk with someone and never ever thanked her. How many times she fought with him and he didn't say sorry after he insulted her.

Rick realized that there were too many memories with her, that he never treasured the way he should. He just assumed she was going to be around forever, like always, but he was wrong. She disappeared after that snowing evening and make one hell of a job to not even give him a second look. Sammie was in charge of the communication channel every time he was in patrol. She didn't answer his messages anymore. She was hurt, he knew that.

He suddenly thought of Minmai and couldn't stop all the protective feelings over her. She was indeed important in his life and because of her, he wondered about his feelings for Lisa. He knew he loved her, but his feelings for Minmei were stronger, he didn't know if he loved Lisa enough to leave Minmei behind.

"I hate to be confuse all the time! Damn it!" he blurt out and standing up, he decide that walking in the cold weather was better than frozen in his apartment. After all Lisa was the only one who could make the heater of his apartment work.

* * *

Deciding to talk with her, even if she refused him, Rick walked to the hangar to pick up his VF for his morning patrol around Monument City. He jumped in, adjusted his helmet and turned on the com channel. He was surprised to find a very smiling Lisa Hayes on his monitor. She barely noticed him and kept giggling with the girls around her. 

"Oh, sorry Rick" she said suddenly smiling at him, like nothing ever happened. Rick frowned.

"Hello" he answered curiously of her mood changed.

"All right, today you and your squad have to go to the point Delta 24, there are some random energetic indications coming from that place, we just want to make sure is not a malfunction in protoculture engine" informed Lisa quickly and smiling. "Knock it off Sammie!" she murmured and couldn't stop smiling, the girls giggle behind her.

"Roger that…mmm…Lisa…can we talk…" said Rick but suddenly Sammie appeared in the screen.

"Sorry Captain, but Lisa needs to tell us something, See ya!" she said and cut the channel, not before Rick listen Lisa laughing and saying Sammie how she just moved her away.

Frowning and more than curious, Rick Hunter began his patrol, feeling a little uneasy, he just want to know why Lisa was so happy all of the sudden. He was probably flying for 15 minutes until his patience reach his limit and open the channel to the tower, himself. It suppose to be just for an emergency reasons, but he was too curious to know what was happened. Of course, like he didn't talk, he could see them, but they weren't paying any attention to the screen, so they didn't saw him listening.

"So tell me Lisa, how is Martin doing, he can't be that cute!" asked Sammie holding a cup of coffee. Actually all the girls were holding a cup of coffee and relaxing a little. They were been on duty all night, so they really deserved a coffee brake.

"He is fine, really fine…he really make my day easier" answered Lisa putting her hair behind her ear cutely and smiling at her friends. Rick swallowed hard.

"I can't believe that Martin came into your life so fast! I mean, he just showed up and you change in a day!" said Kim, feeling more relax with this more easygoing Lisa.

"Honestly Lisa, it's been a delight to work with you in these days, not that I complained before…" add the Kim smirking, Lisa giggled.

"Are you suggesting that I am an ogre?" asked her in a funny way. The girls laughed.

"I mean that I hope Martin show up sooner, you know?" said the short hair brunet smirking at Lisa.

"Yeah, me too…I mean, having him is such a blessing. He really make my day" said Lisa to the girl and Rick felt his ears burning. _"Who the hell is Martin?" _he wondered.

"And what about your nights?" asked Claudia winking.

"Ohh, that's certainly an adventure, he just keep me awake half of the night but he is just so cute I can get mad!" answered Lisa happily. Now Rick was certainly feeling uneasy. It was a good thing he was in his VF in the sky, because he wasn't exactly paying any attention to the road.

"Where he sleeps?" asked Vannesa putting more coffee in their mugs.

"I know he shouldn't, but he is sleeping with me" said Lisa and the girls laughed.

"Well, it is always good to have someone on your bed!" joked Claudia and

Lisa blushed.

"Claudia! You are impossible" she said smiling and drinking her coffee, "But it its true, it is nice to have someone in your bed that keep it warm in a cold night. I honestly tried to make him sleep on the couch, but he just jump into the bed since day one" comment Lisa. Rick's eyes grow wider, and couldn't believe Lisa have an affair.

"…But it is really good to wake up with him kissing my face. Honestly I turned around and he just jumped to the other side and kiss me and even lick my face! How grossed! But I can't be mad at him, he look at me with those happy light blue eyes and I melt" explained Lisa.

"Well, you have a thing for blue eyes and black hair, don't you?" said Kim and then she regretted it almost immediately, but Lisa calmed her.

"Don't worry, it is what it is, and I can't do anything about it. At lease Martin is helping me get over him. It is good to have someone, anyone, who is just for you, faithful. And the best thing is he don't like Minmei singing, so I am more than glad to just put some classic music for him!" smirked Lisa.

Listening this Rick was speechless. His mouth open and close like a fish out of the water and not sound come out from him. He simple couldn't believe it. Lisa have someone else, just in a week and he was sleeping with her, apparently living with her! This Martin person, who ever he was, was helping her get over him! Rick felt a little ashamed that Lisa was talking about him so freely, it make him feel even more stupid, because everybody knows Lisa's feelings for him, except him. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, like if suddenly someone took the air of his lungs. He tried to breathe properly but when the reality of the thought hit him, he felt awful: Lisa had a lover.

Not sure what he was doing, he just keep listening to their conversation.

"When I saw him.." said Vanessa "…I thought he was far away the cutest thing ever. Where you find him?"

"I was walking on the park, going home a week ago and I just saw him there. It was love at first sight" said Lisa smiling dreamily.

"And he appears in the best moment. You were certainly affected because of Rick…I can't believe some men who are so smart in some ways are plain stupid for another" said Kim a little angry and Rick turned red in this sit.

"All men are dense, all of them" said Claudia wisely.

"That's why I like Martin so much…he is such an animal!" joked Sammie and the 5 in there laughed aloud.

Rick's mood change from shocked, to ashamed to suddenly, furious. He wondered how was possible that this "Martin" suddenly come into Lisa's life and all her friends actually cheering for them? After a week? Wasn't he good enough for Lisa in their eyes? Like answering his silent question, the girls continue with their chit chat.

"I think Rick doesn't deserve you. I was dying to tell you this since…I think…FOR EVER!" said Kim dramatically to Lisa, she just chuckled.

"Yes, well…is not like he don't deserve me, I think I deserve to be love back, the same way I love him" said Lisa a little sad. Claudia patted her back tenderly.

"Don't worry girl, think positive. At lease you have Martin now and he all yours, and not need to share him with Miss pain-in-the-ass Macross" she winked and Lisa smiled again.

"Yes, he is…it is silly, but I am just glad I have someone who is there just for me. Am I a little selfish?" wondered Lisa looking at Claudia, but she nodded a no.

"You deserve it. You deserve full attention from the man you love Lisa, think about me and Roy. He was dense like Rick, until he just find out that he love me, and I don't doubt his feelings for me, not even when half of the female crow of the RDF was behind his tail. When he realized he loved me, when…he showed it to me. I think that is the least thing a man in love can do. And if Roy did it for me, Rick should do it for you" explained Claudia and Lisa nodded.

Rick sat there in silence. He looked around and saw just blue sky and nothing else. He felt so…bad. He felt like he lost Lisa for good, and he lost it for being just blind. His heart ached just with the idea of someone else other than him touching Lisa, kissing her every morning, making love to her. This idea never crossed his mind before: that someone would find her so attractive that he'd actually do something about it. There were some officers and even other pilots who found her attractive enough, but they were all taking back when they listen to her. She was certainly a scary woman when she wanted it to be. All serious and responsible, she was not an easy catch and many man just don't even take the time. Mostly because the man just wanted to have fun. But it never occurred to Rick that there were someone out there who want to do the fight for Lisa and win her heart. Nobody other than him. But looked like this Martin dude found the right buttons of Lisa and won the big prize.

Rick swallowed hard. The idea of this man with light blue eyes and black hair, that easily could be him, touching Lisa tenderly, kissing her…it was too much, he couldn't take it.

Flying a little faster now, Rick cut out the communication channel and flew away, feeling a mix up of emotions, especially angry, for himself, for losing her.

* * *

Another week past and even when Rick tried to talk with Lisa, she still wasn't available. She acted nice and polite around him, but she didn't give him the chance to talk with her either. 

Rick barely slept anymore, the nightmares haunted him every night since he knew about Martin and Lisa. His dreams were always the same. Rick was making love to Lisa and she looked simply amazing in his arms. She was a mixture of tenderness and wildness that was hard to resist. She kissed him deeply, smiling devilishly and he just felt in heaven. Then suddenly he was out of his body, looking at the couple making love, but the black haired man wasn't him anymore. He desperate tried to break up the man holding Lisa and he couldn't. It was like he was a ghost, incorporeal. Suddenly the moans and sexy little noises that Lisa make for him, transformed into even sexier sounds but this time, not for him. Her sound hunted him and he didn't want to look anymore at the scene, when this man take what it was him. Rick awoke every night of the week sweating heavily and breathing hard, his heart beating faster and faster and feeling alone and lost. Then he remembered the nightmare and thought that Lisa was probably actually doing that, making love to this man, just a few block away from him. He shut his eyes and just couldn't sleep anymore.

His mood was dangerously angry those days. From both lack of sleep and looking at Lisa getting happier each day, he turned out to be a very cranky man. More than once he shouted at the men of his squad for stupid things. Nobody wanted to be near him. Max observed him and sighed, because he knew that some day he will realize how he was all over Lisa, it was a matter of time, but Max didn't know why he was so bad temper, maybe she turned him down after all this time, tired of waiting for him to come to his senses?

A Friday at 7 PM, Rick was laying in his bed, fully clothed trying to get some sleep listening Minmei's voice singing "To be in love", he opened his eyes and look at the VF models that hanged over his bed, a suggestion of Lisa. He closed his eyes and images of his nightmare came to his mind. Lisa's parted lips, breathing hard, closing her eyes in ecstasies, it was too much to take. He opened his eyes again and look at the ceiling, Minmei's voice slowly fading away. Rick sat on his bed, he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes traveled to his Minmei collection of music and videos and suddenly his eyes fix into one video, a home made video. Jumping from the bed, he took it and played it.

The image blurred a little and suddenly there is Dana's first birthday party. Max was holding the baby who jumped happily with all the attention. Miriya was busy cutting the cake and Lisa was helping her. Sammie was recordering the video and Rick listen heard her comments and couldn't stop laughing aloud. The camera moved around and showed Rick sitting on the couch and he was looking at Lisa with intense eyes. Rick frowned for the image in his screen, he didn't remember any of that. Sammie took a while recording at him and making zooms to his face and then fallowing his eyes to Lisa, who was licking the cream out of her fingers and laughing.

"… I wonder when Mr. Flyboy will realized what is soooo obvious, that he has the hots for the commander, anyway, let go back to the birthday girl…" commented Sammie showing now Dana throwing cake to everyone.

Rick rewound the video and put again the image of Lisa smiling and saw his face looking at her. He wanted her since a long time ago, but he just didn't realize it. He let the tape go on and on and saw several images of Lisa and himself. She gave him cake and then offered him some coffee. It was so obvious that Lisa liked him back then. There were images of the two of them talking and laughing and then another one of them playing with Dana…he thought suddenly they would be good parents. _"Not anymore"_, said a little voice inside his head. His sour mood came back and he felt bitter and angry again. No, she wasn't his anymore. She wasn't going to give him coffee or cake or talking with him anymore. She certainly wasn't going to considered having kids with him anymore. Not that he asked her, anyway.

Angry and suddenly feeling that this Martin was taking away something that belongs to him, he stood up and not even turning of the monitor, he stormed away from his house to Lisa's place, surely that this Martin was going to know the fist of Rick Hunter in his nose.

* * *

Lisa was humming relaxed cleaning her dishes. In the radio was a soft tone of a long time ago, when she was a teenager. She smiled, full with memories. Suddenly the soft tune was interrupted with angry knocks in her door. Jumping a little, she cleaned her hands and walked to the door. She wasn't scared, because she was a officer and could take care of herself, but still, she asked before opened it. 

"Who is it?" asked Lisa carefully.

"Open up Lisa! It's me, Rick Hunter!" he said with an angry voice. Lisa hurried to open up. As soon as the door was opened, he storm inside the house, looking around like a predator searching for his pray.

"What's going on?" asked Lisa a little took back for his reaction.

"Where is HE?" he said aloud walking around her living room "Where is he!" Rick asked again, not even looking at her. He walked around and then moved to the kitchen and didn't find anyone.

"Who are you looking for Rick!" asked Lisa closing her door and following him.

"You know who I am looking for" he said looking at her with angry and tired

eyes. She frowned.

"I have no idea what are you talking about!" said Lisa raising an eyebrow and stopping in the middle of her living room.

"You know! You are just hiding him from me!" he said and keep looking around, this time in the bathroom.

"Rick Hunter, stop this instant! You are acting crazy!" she commanded with her best officers voice. It worked, because Rick stop in his track and look at her. She was frowning and looking upset, but he was angry himself. Suddenly all his anger changed from Martin, to her.

"Am I acting crazy? What about you jumping into a relationship in less than 3 weeks? And even sleeping with a complete stranger?" he accused and her eyes grow wider, just in shock.

"WHAT!" she said aloud "What the hell are you talking about Rick!" Lisa asked him feeling ashamed and angry at the same time for such accusation.

"You heard me! I know you just picked up some guy on the park and just decided to bring him to your home and turn him into your lover. How can you do that? Were you that lonely that you just need to find anyone who fuck you?" said Rick angry and walking dangerously in front of her, looking taller and even freighting. But he could be easily be a zentraedi of 15 meters high and Lisa would have the same reaction: she slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that to me, you hear me!" she said shaking. Rick just looked at her blank expression.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" he said bitterly "You are not the woman I thought you were".

Lisa was taken aback with this. She didn't know why he was insulting her with not reason at all, and he was saying some very ugly things to her. She took a breath, before she decided to throw him out of her house.

"And may I know who is my lover?" asked her, controlling her voice.

"You have some nerve, Lisa…Ok, you want to play stupid? All right, Where is

Martin, where are you hiding him!" he shout at her.

Lisa's only reaction was open her mouth and not sound come from it. Her face turned suddenly white and then red. That was the sign Rick was waiting, he snorted raising a triumphant eyebrow at her. But then Lisa just started laughing. She laughed and laughed in front of Rick face and he looked at her like she lost her mind. Lisa laughed hard, holding her belly and tears running from her face. Rick felt offended for the reaction and didn't know what to said. He looked around what was so funny.

Lisa was now on the floor, laughing and laughing like a manic. She breathed heavily. "Ouch! Oh…My belly hurts!" she said and keep laughing, but trying to control herself.

"What the hell is so funny!" asked Rick looking at her on the floor. She looked at him and try stop laughing.

"You want to know what is so funny? That you are a dumbass!" she said cleaning her tears away with her hand and standing up.

Rick looked at her, now really offended but still curiously. She eye at him with such an intensity in her eyes, that Rick step back away. It was like she was going to eat him alive.

"You want to see Martin? Ok…you will, MARTIN, COME HERE!" she shout aloud and wait, looking at Rick with her arms crossed over her chest.

A few seconds later a sound came from the kitchen. Rick looked in that direction wondering how he didn't see him when he was there. Rick waited there, his heart pumping faster when suddenly a face come from the kitchen door.

The face indeed had light blue eyes, but he had a small body, covered in black hair and white. Two black circles were around the eyes and a pointy mouth with a tongue outside complete the view. Of course, Martin was little, probably a couple of months old, but he was very active and look very awake.

Martin look to her mistress wondering who was the visitor and then bark. Rick closed his eyes and opened it again, not believing what he was watching. Martin was a Husky Siberian dog, a puppy actually.

Rick watched how the dog slowly come near him and smelled his feet. Martin looked at him and then jumped, liking Rick. Rick look at the dog like he was an alien. Suddenly, he felt a hot rush going from his belly to his face and he know, he know he was red for embarrassed. What have he done, he wondered.

"So? You see my "lover"? Do you still want to hurt him?" asked Lisa with an angry tone, arms still crossed over her chest. Rick didn't want to turned around, he was too embarrassed and ashamed. Lisa waited for him to react and the only sound between them was the happily jumps of Martin against Rick's leg, trying to get his attention until Martin found Rick's hand and he patted Martin's head.

"SO?" said Lisa waiting some reaction from Rick, an apology maybe. Rick touched Martin's head tenderly again and taking a big breath, his shoulders relaxed for the first time in a week. He slowly turned around and met Lisa's angry eyes. His gazed soft over her but she just raise an eyebrow, waiting.

Rick couldn't stop himself if he wished to. He step close to her and kissed her suddenly. Lisa's eyes grew wider and didn't returned the kiss until a few seconds, when his mouth moved over hers, taking her lower lip in his. Slowly, Lisa closed her eyes, feeling how good and right Rick's kiss felt. Slowly, she melted over him and he held her closer to him, making the kiss deeper and even more intense. Lisa returned the kiss, with the increased passion that she felt over him, learning his mouth, the tasted of his lips, the warm of his tongue over hers.

They kissed like that for minutes, Lisa's mind completely numb. Rick broke the kiss when he needed air and holding her in his arms, he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I am so sorry" he said against her lips, just waiting enough time to kissed her again, her mouth was intoxicating.

"Ok" said Lisa simply, not even thinking. If Rick weren't holding her, she would have been on the floor by then.

Rick kissed her again, this time taking the time to memorized her mouth. It was the first time Rick kissed Lisa this way, and not under an order, and it was a different experience. Kissing Lisa Hayes was heaven for him and Lisa couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Rick was there, kissing her after showing the most weirdest act of jealousy…because she had a dog. Well, it was obviously that Rick thought Martin was a man, and just the idea that Rick been jealous, for her, thrilled her. Surely, he insulted her badly, but what he was doing with his tongue was enough to forgive him, for anything. She realized that Rick cared for her, maybe even more.

They explored each other not talking, just feeling. Rick lost himself in her eyes, those same eyes he dreamt about and he wanted to see that face forever. Taking her on his arms, he just moved them both to Lisa's bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

The light of the window bothered Rick's eyes. He tried to moved away from the sunlight and just keep sleeping, but the light was all over the room now. He moved and realized there was a strange weight over his chest. Rick opened his eyes slowly and recognized the light brown hair of Lisa, comfortable sleeping against his bare chest. Smiling lazily, Rick hold her and touched her bare back slowly up and down. It was a night to remember, a strange, sexy and intense night. They barely talked, just touched each other until they both memorized every little angle of their skin. Filled with kisses, Rick remembered the best night of his life, because after making love, he finally was able to sleep. 

Breathing slowly, Rick looked down at the woman in his arms. His dreams not were even close of what Lisa was really in an intimate moment. She was unbelievable, and Rick smiled tenderly knowing that she was for him, only him.

Lisa moved in her sleep and just relax again Rick's chest. He smiled at her, she was soundly asleep. He tenderly touched her hair, wanting to wake her up and tell her something that will change their life even more.

Suddenly Rick felt a strange weight on his feet. Raising his head slowly, he saw Martin sleeping on his feet. That's why his feet were so warm. The puppy was sleeping in the most weirdest position, looking absolutely hilarious. Rick once against rested his head on the pillow, too happy with this moment. All confusion over and finally, in peace.

He held Lisa more tighter and kissed her head. She was surely asleep, because she didn't move. Rick smelled her hair and closed his eyes, feeling the sleep over him once again. What he want to say to her should wait until later. Closing his eyes slowly one more time, he sighed happily and murmured against her hair "I love you" and felt asleep again. A very awake Lisa, playing to be sleep, smiled against his chest and kissed his skin there, closing her own eyes once again, falling asleep in the arms of the man that she love.

**The End.**

Review Please!


End file.
